Ignored to Savior
by mikokatt
Summary: Genesis made the mistake of going out on a date with Sephiroth and ended up attacked. Vincent finds him at random and rushes him to a hospital. things end up from there.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi guys. So I'm taking a break from Let Me Rescue You just cause I can't get myself to write the scene. So I'm writing this just so I can say I've finished things. How my mind came up with this I have no idea but I think there should be more of this coupling. And as a few side notes, I like creating odd ways of Vincent, so he has Death Gigas, Gallian Beast, and Hell Masker already. He was born with them. So enjoy the slight oddness.

* * *

Genesis POV

Darkness and pain. Blood flowing from a part of me that it shouldn't come from. Screaming from the limbs that had been twisted to keep me in place. Everything was screaming. I could still feel hot tears on my face. I could faintly hear the footsteps passing back and forth in front of the alleyway, not a single person looking down and seeing me. Maybe it was better that way. Save me the embarrassment. That's all I wanted. My dignity. That didn't last. I heard the footsteps walking down the alley. They were back. They had to be. Who else would walk down here? As soon as the footsteps began to run I blacked out.

Beeping. Annoying, continuous beeping. I began to sit up to find the source. It was going to drive me insane. Looking around, I found the source. A hospital pulse thing. I wasn't sure what it was called. That didn't matter. Who brought me to a hospital? Looking around I saw no one till the doctor came in. He began looking at the machines and writing a few things down, obviously not noticing me awake. "Um…..how did I even get here doctor?"  
He looked over. "Oh. You're awake. I hadn't noticed. A nice man brought you in, claiming he found you in an alley. Do you remember anything sir?"

I cringed at the memories, but nodded. "I was attacked. I faintly remember someone finding me. I didn't see who it was though."

The doctor just nodded. "Well as of current we are looking into your records to try and contact your parents."

I groaned. Here we go again. "I don't have parents. They were killed when I was younger."

"Then we'll find your current guardian."

"I don't have a guardian either. I live alone. I have for a few years. Now can I go?"

"I'm afraid not sir. If there's no one to take care of you we have to keep you here in our care."

One reason I hate these places. They don't listen well. "I can take care of him. I'm a friend of his. My names Vincent."

The doctor and I both looked over to see who had spoken. The man standing there was in all honesty down right gorgeous. Long midnight black hair held back by a blood red head band. Wine red eyes staring at me, completely ignoring the doctor. His skin was a little pale, but a little sun would fix that. Tight black pants brought a thin but decently curved set of hips and legs, while a deep red shirt brought out the obviously muscled chest. I had to hold back any kind of words or, Goddess forbid, sounds, at the sight of this gorgeous creature. The doctor cleared his throat at the silence that had fallen over us. "Do you know this man Mr. Rhapsodos?"

I just nodded quickly. No way I was going to miss getting to know that man. "Of course I know Vince."

The man smiled. "Genny and I have known each other for years."

The doctor looked at both of us suspiciously, then sighed. "Ok ok. I'll make the arrangements for Mr. Rhapsodos to go home with you Mr…"

"Valentine. Vincent Valentine."

I blinked. The name sounded familiar. And the fact that he knew my nickname from high school told me he knows me for real somehow. And I had to find out. So as soon as the doctor had left I turned on him. "Ok. How do you know me? You have to know me somehow. Are you a stalker or something?"

He laughed. It was an amazing laugh. Light, but with a bit of dark mystery to it. "How can I not know you Genesis? We were only in the same math class every year of high school."

I just blinked. Math class in high school? We did nothing but screw around. And I would have noticed someone so damn hot. "I think you have to be mistaken. I would so remember someone like you in a class with me."

He shook his head. "I wasn't noticeable back then, trust me."

I just blinked. Not noticeable? How could this guy not be noticed? My blank stare must have given away my thoughts. "You would know me as the freak from school. Or perhaps the vampire."

My eyes widened in shock. No way in hell this was the freak. No. Fucking. Way. It just wasn't possible. He stood and tried not to laugh at my expression, which must have been of pure shock. I just blinked. "No way in hell you're the freak. There is just no way. You are…..and he was….holy shit."

He finally broke and just started laughing. "Your shock is funny. It's the same guy as before. No difference. Just me."

"But you got…hot. How?"

He just blinked before going red. "T-thanks."

I smiled. He was embarrassed. "Well look at it as a good thing. But, here's my question. Why are you willing to help watch me. We never spoke in school. Why the sudden kindness. Don't get me wrong. I'm thankful to get out of this place. I really am. I'm just a bit confused."

He sighed. "Just take the chance while you can ok? Because there's a big part of me telling me not to do this."

I just nodded and waited in silence with Vincent for the doctor. He walked back in and made me and Vincent sign a few papers, and I was allowed up and then forced right back down into a wheel chair. Vincent wheeled me out quickly, and we walked home, or at least he walked. It confused me, but I kept quiet. Once we were 'home' though, I started to ask questions again. "How did you find me? Do you stalk me or something?"

He turned and blinked for a second before laughing. It sounded like a real laugh, and I had to admit it did fit the new him, not the old freak Vincent I remembered from high school. "No no Genesis. I don't stalk you. If I had been stalking you I would have made sure this wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't have gotten that close to you."

"Then how?" I looked at him, trying to look him in the eye. It wasn't working well.

"I wander the alleys at night."

I blinked. He wandered the alleys at night? That had to be a joke. No one did that. There was way too much danger in the alleys. Muggers, killers, rapists, kidnappers, etc etc. He was hiding the truth. "No really. How did you find me? Cause seriously, if you've been stalking me I'll take it as a compliment."

He just looked at me, a look of pure confusion in his eyes. "I'm not joking Genesis. I wander the alleys at night. It's a nice place to walk away from the crowds of the streets."

I just started to laugh. Either this guy was lying, or he was a seriously crazy ass. "You gotta be kidding me. The alleys are 'nice'? With all the danger they hold?"

"They hold no danger to me. Those people can't hurt me. "

"Right…cause you're a psycho strong ass."

"No. because there are things about me that make me different from them. Now. We need to settle you into a bed."

I just sighed. I was tired. A nice soft bed sounded amazing. "Ok ok fine. But don't think this conversation is over. I will get my answers."

He laughed. "Of course. Perhaps in time you will. But not now, and not until you are fully trusted."

"You don't trust me? Well actually I suppose that makes sense."

He just nodded and took me to a bedroom. "It's not the best place, but until I get a paycheck it's all I can do right now."

I just nodded and flopped on the bed, wincing slightly at the rough jolting of my body. "Thanks Vinnie."

He just nodded and walked out, shutting the door on the way.

The days began to blend together. Vincent would be gone for most of the day, and come home in a nice blue suit, sometimes it was a little messed up, but he always looked decent. When I asked him about his work he would just say it was nothing interesting. It just made me all the more determined to find out. I wanted to know, just for the basic fact that I was a very curious person. And since staying there was doing nothing to get me where I wanted job wise, I decided I'd follow him one day. I stayed back a ways, and barely managed to keep on him. The man turned around a lot to look behind him. I figured maybe he worked in some bad stuff. Hit man stuff maybe. Or drug dealing. I suppose they could work in a way.

When he finally started to head straight towards a place I was in shock. Shinra? He worked for Shinra? Then…the blue suit meant Turk. This was too good to pass up. I bolted up behind him, only to be shoved and pinned to a wall, a triple barrel gun shoved in my face before it was quickly lowered. "Genesis. What the hell do you think you're doing? I almost killed you."

I was shaking, in all honesty. He had scared the shit out of me. He was so fast. And I didn't know he even owned a gun. "I…..I uh…"

"Spit it out Genesis. I can't be late."

"I wanted to know where you worked. You kept saying it was nothing interesting. Hello! You work in Shinra as a Turk! That is way interesting!"

He groaned and let go of me, holstering the gun under his jacket. "Go home Genesis. I'll be home later just like always. Now go." He turned and walked away quickly, ignoring me. I just grumbled and walked away.

I waited for him that night. I had gotten bored and started to look around. And buried in an old box I found a bunch of old high school stuff. He was actually a really smart guy. Smarter than any of us thought. He had all kinds of awards for all kinds of things. Straight A awards and stuff like that. There was also a bunch of papers that were meant to go home to his parents about him missing a lot of school. I knew that. He was gone a lot, I remembered that much. Which is why we all thought he didn't do well in school. Guy was a genius though. It was an odd mix that shouldn't have worked, but it did.

There were a few other things. Old assignments, a few drawings that were decent but not great, and to my delight, something interesting. A little black envelope with a beautiful Rose on the front of it. The best part about it, it had my name on it in crimson letters. So of course, I opened it. It was a letter, of him saying he really, really liked me, and that he hoped I would join him for a Valentine's Day dinner. It struck me odd. I had never had him approach me in school about liking me. Although…thinking back, I did remember a note in my locker, asking me to meet someone out in the courtyard alone. I figured it was just one of the preppy fan girls. So I didn't go. It was Vincent. I smiled lightly and put the stuff away, keeping the letter with me.

So I sat there and waited for him, the little envelope in my jacket. But as the night grew later and later, I started to kinda worry. He was never this late. Not without calling home. I mean, there had been a few times he would call the house, saying he had to stay late, but he always called. That was the thing. Never just didn't come home or contact. I tried his cell, to get no answer. I was worried, so as a last ditch attempt to contact him, I went down to Shinra myself. The desk ladies were decently nice, but said that Mr. Valentine had checked out already, and would not be returning. The more I questioned them the more I got the same answer. This is what we've been told, and we don't know any more than this. Eventually they shooed me out, and I left, grumbling. I figured that maybe Vincent had been fired and he was wandering around. Maybe he was home already. With that hopeful thought I rushed home, to find the house empty. So I waited. He never came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey. For anyone who is actually reading and or following it, I thank you. I hope you like this. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it so I had no choice. Anyways. Read on!

* * *

Genesis POV

SOLDIER was SO not what it was cracked up to be. Not only did I get to find out I'm not even human, a little secret I never got to find out because my parents died, but I had to work side by side with the man I hated most. Sephiroth. Every time he saw me he would smirk knowingly. All it ever did was make my blood boil. The attack didn't upset me, now it just angered me. Vincent had helped me past it long ago.

Vincent. Where was he now? He had never returned home, and it had been nearly a year since he vanished. Angeal, my newfound brother, continued to tell me to just forget it. He wasn't coming back. He must have gone on a mission and died. I would just shake my head and walk away. He wasn't dead. Nothing could kill him. Something was special about him, now that I looked back and thought about him. He wasn't dead. And I planned to find him first chance I got.

Leaves were unproductive, as were missions most times. But I couldn't search on leaves, because if my theories were correct, Shinra had a hand in Vincent's disappearance. Which meant I needed on duty clearance to search. But so far I had had no luck. I had interrogated everyone about Vincent. Where he had worked, what his job as a Turk had been. Most people claimed they didn't even remember a Vincent. There was a couple people though. A man named Tseng. The head Turk. He said that he slightly remembered Vincent. The man had been higher than him at the time, but hadn't done too much around the place. He sent me to talk to someone else who could help me more. Reeve Tetsui. Apparently the man was high up, and had been there for years. And once I sat down with him, I knew he had to be the man I needed. He said he knew Vincent. He had been a good man, worked hard, never let anything interfere with his work. It made me smile to hear someone speak so highly of him. "But where did he work? What did he do here?"

"As a Turk they tend to do different jobs. Sometimes, they had to do very menial jobs, like desk duty, or simply running papers. Something Reno has to do often. A major job for them is body guard though. Different people guard different people. Vincent was set as a guard for a scientist that used to work here. Miss Lucrecia Crescent. BRILLIANT woman. Few saw her for the genius she was."

"Used to work here? Where does she work now by chance? Where can I find her?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. No one knows where she is. She vanished after a large experiment failure in the labs. I'm not even sure what the experiment was. All I know was that it was failed and it was locked in the crypt, beneath the Shinra manor."  
"What about Vincent? What happened to him?"

"I'm sorry. I don't really know. The best thing you could do was talk to the scientists that work in the labs. Your best bet would be Professor Hojo, or Professor Hollander, though I imagine you wouldn't want to speak to him."

"Not preferably. But if it comes to it I will. Thank you Mr. Tetsui. You've been a big help to me. I really appreciate it."

He nodded. "Was he a friend of yours? Or….."

I felt my face go a bit bright. "No no. just a friend. But I owe him. He saved me once, so now its time to return the favor."

He laughed and nodded. 'I understand. Feel free to come see me if you need anything else. I'll be glad to help."

I nodded and left quickly. The man had helped tremendously. I didn't know where Vincent was yet, but I knew where to start at least.

There was so much going on in here that it was hard to find the man. Professor Hojo was a hard man to get to talk. As soon as I brought up Vincent he began trying to leave. And the bells in my head went off. I quickly pulled my title, and he had to talk to me. "Now. Talk Professor. Vincent Valentine worked down here as a guard to Miss Crescent, who you worked together on many experiments. The two of them disappeared around the same time as a failed experiment."

"If you're calling on me with suspicions of murder you will find nothing here. I am clean I tell you. Now let me return to my work."

"Shut up old man. I'm getting to the bottom of this, and you will want me to do it cleanly. Now. What was the last time you saw them?"

He grumbled. "Last time I saw the pest and his little crush they were fighting about something. Nothing too important. She was getting involved in something he didn't like and tried to stop her. She didn't listen and so the boy came yelling at me."

This was good info. "And then what?"

The man began to cackle, a sound I suspected was meant to be a normal laugh for him. "And then I don't remember. He may have run off, he may have not. I don't frankly care honestly. The boy was nothing but trouble in here."

I growled slightly. "What was the argument about?"

The boy was jealous. He didn't want to see his precious Lucrecia involved with me. Too bad that had happened long ago already." He cackled again.

I knew he was lying in some points. I could tell he was touchy on the Vincent thing. He was guilty of something. "The failed experiment. What was it."

His laugh stopped instantly. "What?"

"The failed experiment. What was it."

"Nothing important boy. Now shoo. I have work to do." He turned to try to leave. I wouldn't allow it.

I grabbed him quickly and pinned him to the wall. "I'm not here to play jokes with you. What was it."

He stood still. "It was nothing worth remembering. I hold no memory of what it was. Something of little importance. If wasn't even my experiment. It was Lucrecias. Don't bother me about it."

"Then why was I told you you were a part of it?"

"Because this is my lab. Who told you that anyways?"

"Mr. Tetsui did. Now. What was it?"

He growls. "Fine. The experiment was her trying to fix her little pet. He misfired on himself so he was testing her thesis on him. It failed and she ran off because of it. Happy?"

I let go of him in shock. "Vincent was the failed experiment? "

He cackled. "I suppose you could say that."

I couldn't believe it. Vincent had been used as an experiment by the women he cared for. It was a reality check in ways, but it made me furious in others. The women, if I ever found her, was so dead. But for now I had to go find Vincents body. Give it a decent burial. "Where is VIncents body now?"

"Im not sure. Somewhere else. I didn't remove it, It's elsewhere."

I growled and walked off quickly. I knew Reeve would help me.

"The failed experiment? It was taken to Niheblheim. Why the sudden interest? I thought you were interested in finding Vincent."

I hold my head. "I care because Vincent IS the failed experiment."

Reeve sat silently. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm guessing you want to bury his body properly?"

All I could do was nod. Reeve sat back. "Vincent, if it really was him, was taken to the Shinra Manor, and put in the basement. You'll have to find the entrance."

"Not a problem. If I have to I will blow most of it up to find a way there."

"Good luck then. And you have my condolences."

Nihbelheim. A little back water town I had never even heard of. Thankfully, people were willing to show me where to go. And upon seeing Shinra Manor, I was shocked. It was broken down, but it would be lovely to live in. Why would anyone leave it?

Inside I found monsters galore. All very low level though and nothing to really worry about. Finding the entrance however was a pain. Eventually I found it though, and it was seriously like a movie here, hidden in a wall, and headed down. There were more and more monsters, and a thick smell of Mako in the air. It worried me a little but the monsters were still nothing to worry about. Apparently whoever was guard down here got raided by the monsters because I kept picking up the keys. Turns out the keys went to the coffins that were found in rooms all over the area. Most of the coffins had monsters and bugs in them. Some had a few dead bodies, most likely experiments, and then some, thankfully, were empty. But no sign of Vincent, even after combing through all the rooms I could find. Except one room. I couldn't get in, because no monster had the right key. Perhaps it was a good thing. By the sounds it was silent in there, but that meant nothing. If it was locked and no key could be found, then it was meant to keep something locked away. But I suppose it works both ways. It can mean they want to hide something. A failure. Or what they want people believe it was a failure. Vincent was in that room. I knew it. He had to be. Moving fast, I broke the door in to find only four coffins. I started looking through them all slowly, starting on the left. No, No, No, and a locked coffin. Who locks a coffin? Swinging hard, I broke open the lock with Rapier. It fell to the floor with a loud crash, the sound echoing through the caverns that made up the area. Pushing the coffin open, I covered my mouth quickly. Vincent. He looked…..dead….. I couldn't handle it. I slid down to the floor. I had hoped against hope he was alive. This just proved I wasn't that lucky.

I didn't move for hours. Eventually I fell asleep, laying there on the floor next to the coffin. I wasn't going anywhere, and maybe if the monsters killed me I could find Vincent in the lifestream. It was a possibility but it was slim. Maybe I could find him. That's the only reason I left myself undefended. And maybe it was because I just felt safe near Vincent, dead or alive.

When I woke I woke to glowing red eyes staring at me. I jumped up and reached for rapier, but found it to be gone. "Leave. Now. You don't belong here."

The voice. I knew it. It was a little different, but it was still the same. "Vincent?"

"Go home Genesis. You don't belong here."

My face lite up. He was alive. "Neither do you! Let's go home Vincent. The two of us."

"No."

My face started to fall. "What do you mean no? Why not?"

"I never really belonged out there in that world. And now even more I don't. I should be dead Genesis. And as far as the world knows I am. It's best that way."

"No its not. Come on Vincent. Come with me. Come home."

The eyes shut. "I'm not going. I'm going to return to my coffin and go back to sleep Genesis. And you are going to go back."

I stood there quietly. "Is it because of Lucrecia? Because you lost her to Hojo?"

His eyes flew open. "How you know about that."

"I was told. Look. Vincent. You have to move past her."

"Genesis. You misunderstand."

"No no Vincent it's ok. I got it. But you can't let her keep you here. Especially after she did to you."

"Genesis stop. Lucrecia has nothing to do with why I'm here. I'm here because of what I am. Or what I'm carrying. Look. I was never involved with Lucrecia, and I was never interested in her. I was worried about her because my father had had feelings for her."

I blinked in shock. "But…..everyone told me…."

"No. Genesis there was only ever one person I really cared for outside of family."

My face lit up bright red. "Oh….so then….are you no longer interested in them?"

I heard him sigh. "You found it didn't you. The letter."

My face went even brighter. "N-no no. I don't….I don't even know what you're talking about."

I heard him laugh. "You were never a good liar. Just admit it Genesis. It's fine."

I nodded. "Ok ok fine yea I found it. I found it the day I followed you to work. I wanted to talk to you about it when you came home but…..you never did."  
"I know. I'm sorry."

I nodded and walked over towards him. "Vincent. I know something happened. But I don't really care. I want to bring you home. Please."

He shook his head again. I wouldn't give up. "You are coming home. I will drag you back if I need to."

"Genesis don't. I can't go back ok?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not human. There's too much in me."

I just blinked. "So? I'm not human either Vincent. Look. Just come home. Please." I walked up to him so I was standing in front of him.

"No."

I growled. "What does it take to make you agree."

"Nothing. I'm not going."

I couldn't stand his arguing. I moved in fast and wrapped my arms around him tight. He looked at me in shock. "Genesis what are you…" I cut him off quickly, slamming my lips against his. He shut up instantly, but pushed me off.

"Vincent. You aren't going to argue with me ok? You are coming home."

"Genesis don't. Do not use that against me."

"I'm not. I really do care ok? That's why I want you home. Now. Please?"

I heard him sigh. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you about me."

I just smiled and nodded before dragging him out and back home. This could end up a lot of fun.

* * *

Sorry bout the lame ending. I couldn't think how to end this chapter. Now. You want a lemony chapter next chapter you must review and say so! Please? Review for lemons?


	3. Chapter 3

Lemony chapter! I had a few people message and review saying they wanted it! So I will review respond, then onto the lemony goodness. And to those of you reading Let Me Rescue You, I promise I'll get back to it soon. Now. Reviews!

Broken-Love13 – it wasn't the first review. I had someone send in a PM review since fanfiction wouldn't let them review for some reason. But thank you for reviewing!

Alesana4ever- thank you for PMing me when the site fought with you. I definitely appreciated it!

Thunder Of Friendship – thanks. I know it's a new coupling. I don't even know where I came up with it. It just randomly came into my mind and thought it sounded cool. Hopefully it will catch on.

Thanks to my three reviewers. You guys are in my forever cool book. Now. Story time!

* * *

Genesis POV

Vincent had been back safe and sound for months, and nothing had happened as of yet. It bugged me. I knew he liked me. And I knew that I liked him. So I should just make the move myself and act. And yet, with how sensitive he was with his boundaries, I wasn't sure what he would do if I went anywhere near him like that. He might actually try to kill me, not that he could. But still….

I wasn't even home much anymore. He was constantly. He didn't want to go out looking the way he does. But I still lived there with him. I had a feeling I was the only thing keeping him from returning to that coffin I found him in. which was good. If he went back I had a feeling I'd never get him out. And that wasn't ok. So that meant I had to do something to show him he had a reason to stay there. And the only way he could do that was to show Vincent he had something really good right in front of him.

Vincent didn't need to eat as much now, but he did it just to seem at least semi normal. And dinner is always a great time to talk about things. Especially when you don't eat at a table. It was the perfect way to start something. And that was the plan.

Dinner was done, and Vincent and I sat on the couch together, watching a movie that I had a feeling neither of us were really watching. It was probably my best chance. Slowly, I scooted a bit closer to him on the couch. I saw his eyes shift over to look at me, but he said nothing, looking back at the tv. I fought a smile and waited a moment before moving a bit closer to him. This time, he looked over, looked away, and spoke. "Can I help you with something Genesis?"

I was half tempted to lie and say no, but I figured this was my best chance. "Well yes you can actually."

He sighed and turned to look at me, about to ask me what I wanted. The second he turned I moved in fast and kissed him deeply. He froze up, in shock or anger, I wasn't really sure. But I didn't relent. I pushed myself closer, pinning him to the end of the couch with my body. He was tense all over. I started to think I had made a huge mistake in doing this. I pulled back slowly, staring at him intently. His eyes were shut, his hands griping at the couch. I stayed silent watching him. And slowly, he smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen Genesis." His eyes opened, and for once in a long time, they looked light. Happy. I smiled. Though it was short lived before Vincent moved fast, pinning me down onto the couch and kissing me roughly. My arms wrapped around him quickly, holding him tight to me. Neither of us wanted to break the kiss as hands started to roam. I felt him pushing at my jacket as I pulled at his shirt. Unwillingly, we parted, pulling the annoying articles of clothing off and tossing them away. We quickly re continued the kiss, falling back to the couch. His hands felt cool against my skin, the fingers on the one hand slightly curled and sharp like talons, the other hand semi normal still. It was a major moment I was glad I made him remove that damn gauntlet.

His hands were pulling at my pants, and I wanted to get us somewhere this would be more comfortable. I grabbed his hands gently to stop him. "Let's take this somewhere else shall we?"  
He nodded and stood, picking me up as if I weighed no more than a feather. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, slipping them under his long midnight locks. He smiled as he laid me down on the bed, crawling up onto me so he was straddling my waist. "So what brought you around to me Genesis."

I just smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." I kissed him to cut off any response he may have had.  
He took the hint quickly, getting my pants undone and thrown to the floor, his own pants following quickly after. Even with the experiments he had been through (of which he had only told me a little of) his body was perfect. Yeah there were scars, but hell I had scars from battle. And besides, scars are dead sexy to me. So I loved it. I pushed him down onto the bed, kissing each and every scar I could find. It made him shiver, and it was damn sexy to see the effect I was having on him.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, pinning me down and ripping off what remained of the clothing we wore. He didn't waste a second, slipping a finger into me, making me let out a soft moan. My head was so lost in the moment and the fact that I was about to have Vincent purely to myself that my body just wasn't registering the pain. I barely really noticed the second or third fingers either. All I knew was the blissful pleasure of having him so close to me.

I watched him as he pushed my legs apart, setting up to me. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. There's no way I'd admit it to Vincent, but I was slightly afraid right at that moment. The memory of the attack flashed in my mind, and for a second I almost stopped him. But the second I felt him moving into me, slowly, I knew there was no way I was going to back out of this. I wrapped my legs around him to pull him into me. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt me. And yeah it did hurt, but not as bad as it had before. And just the fact that it was Vincent made a lot of the pain vanish for me.  
He didn't stop till he was fully in. it felt…weird. But it felt perfect. I didn't want him to stop. I wiggled underneath him, hoping he would get the picture. He did, starting to move slowly. I bucked against him, wanting more. I didn't want this slow easy pace. I wanted him to pound me into the bed so hard it broke. It took a bit of coaxing but I got him there. He was pounded into me hard enough that the bed sounded as though it really WOULD break. But it felt amazing. And his moans. Gaia. I had never heard anything so sexy. I kissed him as often as I could to drink them up. I wanted to bottle them up so I could hear them whenever I wanted. But with the look on his face, I was doubt full it would take much to get those sounds.

By the end of the night both of us were completely spent. Vincent had his arms wrapped gently around me, and I was snuggled up into his chest. I smiled and kissed his chest gently. He smiled and kissed my head. "Are you ever going to tell me what brought all this on Genesis?"  
I smirked. "Nope. Never." His letter was my secret. For as long as I could keep it at least.

* * *

I don't know what else to put on this. If you guys have any ideas please feel free to review with them or PM me. I'd love to hear your ideas!


End file.
